Tangled Up In Love
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy oneshot. Post Ketamine Treatment. Based on the song Tangled Up In Love by Keith Urban. House reflects on the love that he and Cuddy share. It's better than it sounds! Please R&R!


1/3/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Tangled Up In Love" It's written by Keith Urban and Vernon Rust. It's sung by Keith Urban. I don't own House or Cuddy because if I did they would be lots of Huddy!

Rating: M

A/N: This is post-Ketamine days.

Please R&R!

Gregory House stood in the doorway of his apartment bedroom and was looking at the person in his bed. It was early in the morning and he had just come in from running 4 miles. He was wearing a pair of running shorts, a sweat soaked t-shirt, socks and running shoes. He was looking at Cuddy sleeping on his bed. To him, she looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful. House sighed and turned and went into the kitchen to grab some coffee. Then he walked into his living room and sat down on the couch, not caring that he was still sweaty. He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes and thought back to when this all began.

It began after the Ketamine treatment. It had only been a few weeks, but he was pain free for the first time in his life and he took every advantage he could. He ran everywhere. He wouldn't ever say he was grateful to Cuddy for what she did for him, because that wasn't like him at all. But he was happy to have her there, to have her in his life.

House and Cuddy had been together as friends, colleagues and now they were lovers. Starting from their days back in college together, now to PPTH and most recently with the Ketamine treatment. They had been with each other through everything and now Cuddy was returning the favor for House. Cuddy knew that House had helped her with the IVF injections and now she was helping him post Ketamine treatment. After the Ketamine treatment, House turned to the two people he could trust, one was Wilson and the other was Cuddy.

_You know the cards are stacked against this  
As we surrender our defenses  
And I've torn down all my fences just for you  
And you feel it too  
What do we do  
Do we run or see it through_

No one else except Wilson knew about their relationship as lovers. House and Cuddy's strong friendship had only strengthened their love for each other. But even with this strong love, they were a bit weary of how it all might play out. Cuddy knew that House wasn't the kind of man to change for anyone, but with this new treatment, he was able to run and do things he had never been able to do, play lacrosse, and make love to Cuddy, properly that is, and run for miles and miles. Cuddy knew that it hadn't been easy for House to admit that he needed help after his Ketamine treatment. But they both knew that their love for each other was strong and real and they would see it through. The hard times when House was being an ass as usual but then there were good times when House would surprise Cuddy by actually doing his clinic hours.

_(Chorus)  
The longer we're together  
It just keeps gettin' better  
And you hide your little love letters  
Around the house for me  
And it's plain to see  
That you'll always be all I'll ever need  
The webs we spun  
Wove into one  
And left us tangled up in love_

House knew that they hadn't been lovers for too long, but he knew as she did that they wanted to make it work between them despite their personality differences. House was a complete jerk, while Cuddy was nice to people. House insulted people because they were stupid whereas Cuddy respected them. But through it all, their love had brought them through it.

House smiled as he remembered how Cuddy had made him smile after a long day of work at PPTH. He and his ducklings had been working on a particularly difficult case which they had finally solved and House had come home late. He was dead tired and all he wanted to do was to crash on his bed and sleep.

Instead of going right to his room and crashing, he noticed a piece of paper on the couch. He picked it up, it was from Cuddy telling him how much she loved him and that he knew how tired he was after his case at the hospital. The note also read that he was to follow the trail of paper notes. He grabbed the note and looked up and saw other pieces of paper lying on his kitchen table, coffee table, bathroom door and finally a note taped to his bedroom door telling him to come in and get his surprise.

He opened the door and saw his lover lying on his bed, surrounded by red roses, wearing nothing. He gawked at her and smiled. Around the room were several lit candles and soft music playing in the background. Cuddy got up and walked towards her lover where she stripped him slowly of his clothes, smiled seductively at him and then she told him that tonight was all about him. She told him that she knew he had had a really hard day dealing with a difficult case and this was the way she wanted to help him unwind. And unwind they did! Cuddy then proceeded to make love to House many times over.

House grinned at the thought and could feel himself becoming hard just thinking about that night.

_You squeeze my hand I understand  
About a woman and a man  
I love the way you make me feel  
You got me tangled up in love  
The webs we spun  
Wove into one  
Left us tangled up in love_

House then recalled another time when they were together. It was a time that Cuddy had once again shown to House how much he loved her. It had been a particularly difficult day, and week at PPTH. House had dealt with two very hard cases. Out of the two patients, one had lived and one had died. House had worked himself to death, mentally that is, trying to figure out what had caused the second patient's death. It had been almost 11:00p.m. before he heard a knock on his office door.

He looked up and saw Cuddy standing there. She had sympathy and worry in her eyes for him. Cuddy knew that House was beating himself up trying to figure this out. Cuddy walked over to House and grabbed his hand, he began to pull away, but Cuddy held on tight. She then sat down on his desk, his hand still in hers and she squeezed it gently and looked at House and smiled. He smiled a small smile at her. He squeezed her hand back. After this, they let go of each other hands and they worked together long into the night and finally found out what had caused the second patient's death. Around 12:30a.m. they walked out of PPTH hand in hand and towards Cuddy's car and House's bike. House knew that as he sped off towards his home, their home that he wouldn't have figured out that case by himself. He had needed Cuddy to help him.

House smiled at this memory. He knew that he was lucky to have someone like Cuddy in his life. House knew that whatever came their way they would face it together.

With this last thought House took a sip of his now cold coffee and grimaced. He set the coffee cup down on the coffee table and got up from the couch. He knew that he was the luckiest man in the world to be tangled up in love with Cuddy. A smile never left his face as he walked towards his bedroom to wake his lover.


End file.
